Operation Makeover
by Erin Ashley Chang
Summary: A funny Katie and Oliver story KB/OC


Harry Potter

Katie B. & Oliver W.

Humor& Drama& Romance

T or M

Operation Makeover

Fourth Year Katie she has the quotes "hots" for quidditch captain Oliver. But Oliver wouldn't show any interests to the female species even if they came at him like quaffles and bludgers, _right_? This dilemma can only lead to trouble, as the Weasley twins get involved bringing the whole quidditch team to help Katie out.

**Operation Makeover **

"_**I hear that Percy's a git,…"**_

"_**I second that, Katie!"**_

"_**Well he's the only one that can help!"**_

"_**Leave it to us, we'll get Koliver together without the help of Percy the Prat!"**_

_Another fanfic brought to you by, yours truly_

…

**Chapter One: The start to a humorous tale, which is told by George Weasley and the portrait of Fred Weasley to the children of Team Koliver**

"_It was another warm day in Great Britain, the birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing and it looked to be the start of a great day for all it seemed except far one Miss Katie Bell…"_ began George in a mysterious voice.

"One might ask why," said Fred.

"_But back to the story, it was a great day for all it seemed except for Miss Bell, earlier that year when we were wee little thirdsties Professor Trelawney predicted, and we all know how good she was at that, that Katie would have no luck on the day she would need it most that summer. _

_So we start this humble tale, and no that was just background info, you see Miss Katie had been awaken by the sound of her brother playing his tuba. It was just barely 3 in the morning when Kyle Bell had decided to wake Katie up._

"Cut that racket out, Kyle…Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" muttered an angry Katie. She got up and tripped on a joke book that Fred and George had sent her and rammed into her nightstand. Cursing at the twins, her brother and the male species in general, she made her way to her bathroom. She took a look at the tangled nest of black, dark brown, and chestnut that she called hair and frowned. She tried to brush it but gave up and took a shower using tons of Beautiful Banshee and Victorious Veela shampoo and conditioner she could finally run her hand through her hair.

She had finally gotten the raging teenage hormones that Alicia and Angelina were always complaining about. Her mom had been thrilled. Katie not so much, she was a tomboy and would remain so no matter what her mother and older sister Alexis said. To her this was more embarrassing then the time Kyle had found out about her period. At the time, it had happened Kyle had sympathized and had given her his jacket to cover the redness of her on her new white shorts. But, he teased her endlessly about it afterwards and was annoying her to the end. He had found out about the hormones too, because of Mrs. Bell crying that her baby was growing up and Alexis saying 'and here I thought she was a guy'. He gave her better advice then Lexie and her mom; keep a couple of _**playwitch **_and you'll be fine, but in the mean time do something about the way you look and get a boyfriend.

She had listened to his to his advice and got a haircut; it was layers with dark brown lowlights and chestnut-y highlights, Mrs. Bell wouldn't let her get a pixie bob cut and said that plain black was boring. She had a summer romance with a friend of Kyle's that was 17 (Kyle was 18): he had a brown hair that looked like Toby Heimingway's with huge gray eyes, Toby and he could totally be twins but one was tall with dark hair and the other was medium height with blonde hair. She wasn't sure that they would ever be more then a summer romance.

And then there was Oliver and the twins; they were her best friends she wasn't sure she could control her hormones completely yet, and the thought of Fred's eyes and George's arse made her crazy. She couldn't do that to Alicia and Angelina. But Oliver, he was her best friend till worlds end, if she had a crush on him it would ruin everything. She had only gotten one note from him this summer.

_Hey Kates! ! ! _

_Sorry I didn't write to you all summer. I went to a Puddlemere United vs. Falmouth Falcons game, the Puddlemeres creamed them. Did you hear about the __FIREBOLT__? And yes Katie, it is important enough to be in all caps. I want that broom so bad. Now you know what I want for Christmas but I'll probably have to save up until I'm 40 or be a pro quidditch player to get that. Can't wait to go to Hogwarts, sorry about not writing. But Italy is the BOMB! And yes, I said bomb, it's a muggle device that blows up, correct? How's life? I hear the twin are in Egypt and Sirius Black escaped prison. Hope Harry is alright. Keep intact, I don't want my team injured before quidditch season. I made some new plays by the way and at least try to get a quaffle past me, alright. _

_Later,_

_Oliver_

She had written back saying he was a crazy quidditch maniac. But today was September 1st and she was going to miss the train if she didn't hurry up. Two hours, one flat tire, a crazy owl, and a hysterical mother later she was at Kings Cross. She found an empty compartment and sat down. She took a minute to look at herself. Hair was perfect, finally; she had two low ponytails. Her blue eyes were piercing because of the smoky eye shadow and mascara. She was wearing a tank top and dark blue jeans with flip-flops. She was satisfied.

"Katie what are you doing," said the marvelous, handsome twin; George.

"What are you doing…?" said Katie jumpily, "yeah…yeah, what _are _you doing?"

"We asked first so you have to answer!"

"Um, well then I was doing what you were doing! Yeah! That's it!"

"You were looking for yourself Katie? Because we were looking for you!"

"No, I was looking for…um…you guys!"

"We'll come on Katie, the gang's in a comparment together, and Ange and Licia said we had to look for you."

"Yeah, and Oliver said we had to bring you back in one piece, like we would ever hurt you," said Fred laughing and tripping Katie.

**My second Oliver Katie give good reviews!**


End file.
